professioniste_digitalifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Celino Irene
Research Manager in the area of Data Science / Web Science Dopo essersi laureata al Politecnico di Milano in Ingegneria Biomedica ed aver ottenuto il Master in Information Technologies-Semantic Web, Irene Celino inizia a lavorare, in qualità di ricercatrice, al CEFRIEL- Politecnico di Milano (Center of Excellence for Research, Innovation and Industrial Labs Partnership) dove attualmente ricopre la carica di Senior Specialist e Research Manager, all’interno della divisione della Digital Interaction e della Visual Experience, portando avanti progetti nella ricerca, nell’innovazione e nell’educazione. È anche la coordinatrice delle attività del gruppo del Semantic Web ed è un’esperta di Data Science e delle tecnologie sulla computazione umana. Inoltre, si occupa, per la Commissione Europea, della valutazione dei progetti di ricerca e sviluppo cofinanziati dall'UE. Formazione e studi * 2003 – 2004: Master Universitario di II Livello in Information Technologies-Semantic Web, al CEFRIEL-Politecnico di Milano; * 2003: Abilitazione alla professione di ingegnere; * Settembre 1996 – Aprile 2003: Laurea Specialistica in Ingegneria Biomedica, Politecnico di Milano; * Settembre 1991 – Luglio 1996: Diploma al Liceo Scientifico Statale R.Donatelli (Milano). Professione * Aprile 2014 – presente: ''Research Manager e Senior Consultant al CEFRIEL-Politecnico di Milano; * ''Gennaio 2009 – presente: ''Coordinatrice delle attività del Semantic Web Practice, Project Manager, coordinatore e collaboratore per la realizzazione dei proposti sia europei che nazionali, al CEFRIEL-Politecnico di Milano; * ''Maggio 2014 – presente: ''Esperta della valutazione dei progetti di ricerca e sviluppo cofinanziati dall'UE per la Commissione Europea. Attività di formazione * ''Febbraio 2011 – presente: ''Mentore degli studenti del 7° ciclo del programma didattico “Alta scuola politecnica”, per il progetto “The social computer for Milano and Torino”; * ''2006 – presente: Corso di Web Evolution; * 2004 – presente: Corso di Semantic Web, per il Master di II livello in Information Technologies al CEFRIEL e in Information Systems al Politecnico di Milano; * Febbraio 2009 – Dicembre 2010: ''Mentore degli studenti del 5° ciclo del programma didattico “Alta scuola politecnica”, per il progetto “Urban Computing for Milano and Torino”; * ''2005 – 2007: Corso di Requirements Engineering in un’azienda italiana; * 2004 – 2006: Corso di Java. Ruoli di rappresentanza/associazioni Non presenti nei database e nei siti consultati per la ricerca. Pubblicazioni IreneCelino ha pubblicato numerosi testi, tra articoli di giornale, abstract di convegni e workshop. Di seguito sono riportati i libri e i capitoli dei libri che ha scritto: * Della Valle, E., Celino, I., Cerizza, D., (2009). Semantic Web - Dai '' ''fondamenti alla realizzazione di un'applicazione. Milano: Pearson Paravia Bruno Mondadori S.p.A.;'' * Della Valle, E., Celino, I., Cerizza, D., (2008). ''Semantic Web, Modellare e condividere per innovare. ''Milano: Pearson Paravia Bruno Mondadori S.p.A.'' Premi * Aprile 2014: Big Data Challenge 2014 - Application Development track, Telecom Italia; * Ottobre 2011: Semantic Web Challenge 2011 all’International Semantic Web Conference, sponsorizzato da Elsevier; * Giugno 2011: AI Mashup Challenge 2011 all’ Extended Semantic Web Conference. Sitografia * Celino, I., (n.d.) Profilo Linkedin di Irene Celino. ''Tratto da: www.linkedin.com/in/irenecelino il 14 luglio 2016; * Celino, I., (n.d.) ''Curriculum vitae di Irene Celino.'' ''Tratto da: http://iricelino.org/sites/default/files/CV_Irene-Celino_2011-04.pdf il 14 luglio 2016. Categoria:Ricercatrice Categoria:Docente